


逆插玫瑰

by wywj



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj
Summary: 你以为你喜欢手好看的人，喜欢唱歌好听的人，喜欢温柔的人，所以才喜欢上了金在奂。不过你后来才想明白，是因为你喜欢金在奂，所以你才喜欢他骨节分明的手指，喜欢他充满磁性的歌声，喜欢他只对你流露出来的温柔。这些特质安在金在奂身上你才觉得特别，你知道全世界拥有这些特质的人数也数不清，可那些人根本入不了你的眼，你的世界里只有金在奂这一颗星星。但你想通这些事也没什么用，因为那时你们已经分手了。
Relationships: 金在奂/你





	逆插玫瑰

00.

俗话说得好，兔子不吃窝边草，好马不吃回头草。

你可真不是人，窝边草和回头草都吃了。

你以为你喜欢手好看的人，喜欢唱歌好听的人，喜欢温柔的人，所以才喜欢上了金在奂。

不过你后来才想明白，是因为你喜欢金在奂，所以你才喜欢他骨节分明的手指，喜欢他充满磁性的歌声，喜欢他只对你流露出来的温柔。这些特质安在金在奂身上你才觉得特别，你知道全世界拥有这些特质的人数也数不清，可那些人根本入不了你的眼，你的世界里只有金在奂这一颗星星。

但你想通这些事也没什么用，因为那时你们已经分手了。

01.

你再次见到金在奂是因为工作上的事。说来也是够讽刺的，当初你们会分开也是因为在爱情和面包里，你们都选择了后者。

金在奂很现实，而你比他更现实。

他的乐队要出新专辑，主打曲的PV拍摄由你所在事务所旗下的导演来执镜。你作为艺术总监参与了企划，自然要来拍摄现场监督流程。别的不说，你从业这么些年，从来没有像做这次的企划这样卖力过。

你有多努力呢，做企划期间你满脑子都是这首歌，甚至觉得这主打曲都像在唱你和金在奂了。

青梅竹马，失而复得。

直到最后两个字之前都跟你们的故事一模一样，多容易带入啊。

拍摄那天你走进摄影棚的时候金在奂正在陪一个小孩玩耍，小孩是参与拍摄的小演员，你看着那头蹲在小孩面前尽显宠溺的人愣了一愣。当年路演的街头他也是这样，蹲下身对着小观众温柔歌唱。你和金在奂数年没见，却在看到他的当下就在脑海里汹涌起曾经的回忆。

时间真是可怕，你在心里感慨万千。

你以为你忘记了他，可看到他你才发现你从来都没忘记过。

金在奂比你印象中的他更为清瘦了，最明显的便是他引以为傲的脸颊肉都仅存无几。而褪去了稚嫩轮廓的他，五官也显得更加清秀俊俏。你很想像当年那样过去捏捏他的脸，再揉上一把，嗔怪道你怎么越来越瘦，还说脸颊肉是遗传不会消失，我看你就是个骗子。

可你都知道这假设的前提条件是当年了，所以你只是走上前像多年未见的好朋友一样摆正了自己应该在的位置，笑着朝他打了个招呼。

“在奂啊，好久不见。”

他闻声抬起头，看见你也愣了一秒，然后笑着回道。

“好久不见。”

02.

你和金在奂是名正言顺的青梅竹马。

小时候你家对门搬来了新的住户，他们庆祝乔迁之喜的那天好不热闹，客人来来往往，因此大门也敞了开。那会儿你年纪小好奇心又旺盛，扒着自家门缝偷偷朝对面张望着，没过一会儿就顺着门缝往对门家里钻了进去。

四周都是比你高大半个身子的人，自然也没有大人发现人群中小小的你，就算发现了可能也只是觉得你是哪个亲戚带来的小孩。你扫了一眼陌生的屋子，然后就看到了金在奂。小时候的他看起来傻乎乎的，见到你他也只是眨巴眨巴眼睛。他低头看了看旁边地上堆着的亲戚们送来的零食礼盒，拆了个大礼包拿出一包糖就朝你跑了过来，往你手里塞。

你低头一看，还是你那会儿最爱的奶糖。于是你就这么轻而易举地被贿赂了。

没过几天小学开学了，你又在班里看到了他。

后面的事根本不用多说，你和金在奂是邻居又是同学，熟络起来简直是天经地义。

从小学到初中你们一直都是同校，即使不在同一个班那也是同一个年级。因为每天结伴一起回家，好几次都被误认为是男女朋友。

不过彼时你对他没有任何非分之想，你仗着自己比他大那么十天半个月，又见他有些傻里傻气的，心里只把他当成是自己的弟弟。

即便高中不在同一所学校了，邻里之间抬头不见低头见的，你俩的关系倒也没变得生分。再后来你考上了重点大学，而他去了音乐大学，各自离开家开始新生活之后联系就变得不那么密切了。

朋友见你临近期末整天埋头学习做课题，便打着偶尔也要放松一下的旗号硬要拉着你来搞联谊，系里一群人听闻你认识音大的人二话不说就让你牵线。你拿着手机犹豫了一会儿，时隔许久却因为这种事联系对方让你觉得有些尴尬，可你在众人期待，或许还带着那么些威胁的眼神里也只能硬着头皮拨通了金在奂的电话。

你没想到的是电话那头的人答应得那么爽快，金在奂呵呵傻笑着说好啊，熟悉的声音一下子就让你安下了心。你松了一口气，觉得刚才自己的尴尬都是多余。

03.

不见面倒也还好，一见面你就起了色心。

你掰掰手指算了算觉得好像也没有很久没见金在奂，可当人一站在你跟前你就看直了眼。以前怎么没发现金在奂有这么白净清秀呢。

年月早就让少年褪去了青涩，只有曾经能天天见着金在奂的你还把他当成是以前那个肉嘟嘟的小男孩。

金在奂一见到你就害羞得低头傻笑，他这副样子在你眼里简直就是待宰的小羊羔。

所以即便是身边关系再好的姐妹偷偷向你要金在奂的联系方式你也没给，你可真是能耐，满脑子都在想肥水怎么能流外人田。

吃完饭一群人嚷嚷着难得有音大的人在怎么能不去唱歌，于是你们又去了 KTV 开始了第二摊。可金在奂这么一唱，又有更多双眼睛盯着他了。于是你更加头疼，心里只想带着金在奂跑。

然而因为这场联谊由你牵线，你只能陪他们续摊到最后一场。但也因为你一直在，所以金在奂和你一起呆到了最后。

最后一摊结束的时候你自然和金在奂一起离开了。就在你觉得终于可以松一口气的时候，你翻着背包发现钱包不见了。

你心里急得不行，抬头看了眼站在你身边的金在奂慌张开口道：

“我钱包不见了，要回去找才行。要不你先走吧。”

金在奂低头看了眼手表，“没事，时间还早。我陪你一起。”

于是金在奂陪着你一起沿着来时的路往回走，一家一家询问方才逗留过的地方，虽然过程坎坷了点但好在最后找到了你的钱包。万幸的是钱包里什么东西都没遗失，不过这一找便是找到所有末班车都开走了。

你和金在奂站在冷风里面面相觑，因为你们无处可去。

在酒馆都打烊，没有任何车辆经过的地方，只有不远处的建筑群闪着颜色暧昧的灯光。

“要不我们找个地方住一晚吧。”

你确实挺能耐的，不仅起了色心，还长了贼胆，这会儿直接带着青梅竹马来开房了。花样百出的情趣房间里看得你咋了舌，你指了指最普通的一个标准双人间。

“能再加个床吗？”

前台的人头都没抬，“不能。”

“……”

你嘴角抽了抽，认命般地拿出了钱包。毕竟是你耽误了人家的时间，还要让他破费实在是说不过去。你还没从钱包里抽出钱来，金在奂的手就从你身后伸了出来，他什么也没说就先你一步把钱拍到了桌上。你诧异地抬起头，看到他通红的耳朵和鼓起的脸颊。

这小羊羔真是怪可爱的。

进了房你俩各占床边一隅，谁也没碰谁。

哦，虽然你是想碰他的，但忙活了一晚上你沾到床就不想动了，心有余而力不足。当然你心里还是意思了一下天人交战了几回，也不忘骂自己禽兽不如，想对青梅竹马下手简直不是人。

你胡思乱想着很快就犯起了困，加之疲惫也朝你袭来，你只觉得眼皮越来越重，没过多久就睡了过去。

你自认睡相挺好的，但你没跟金在奂睡过觉，不知道他睡相好不好。所以隔天醒来你发现自己被金在奂搂在怀里的时候心下一惊。

你转溜了一圈眼珠子消化着眼前的这个状况，决定要是金在奂没醒就偷偷挣脱出来。于是你慢慢抬起了头看向金在奂，没想到一抬就对上了视线。

他已经醒了，而且正低头看着你。

“你终于肯看我了呀。”金在奂笑着说。

你突然之间心脏漏跳了一拍，觉得自己脸都要烧起来了，却还是故作镇定。

“我头顶有什么好看的。”

“能看到你睫毛一颤一颤的。”金在奂环着你的手臂圈得更紧了些，“你就这么讨厌我，碰都不想碰吗？昨晚睡到一半我被冷醒了，看到你卷着被子差点掉下去。”

“啊？我没讨……”

不对啊，叫醒我不就好了，现在这样又算什么。你突然反应过来好像哪里不太对，仰头正准备提出自己的质疑。

结果你一仰头，金在奂的吻就落了下来。

原来这个姿势方便你这样吗？你暗自腹诽，却不得不承认有点乐在其中。

“为什么会来联谊？”

“不是你拜托我的吗。”

“就这样？”

“会参加联谊就说明你还没有男朋友，如果我拒绝了的话别人不就有机可乘了。”

行吧，不得不承认你对这个回答挺满意的。

“什么时候喜欢上我的？”

“不告诉你。”

你没好气地瞪了金在奂一眼，他也不恼只是看着你笑。

青梅竹马了这么多年，你没想到你会啃起窝边草。你愣了一愣，突然想起困惑了你多年的一件小事。

“你还记得我们小时候怎么认识的吗？”

“记得。”

“所以你那天为什么要塞一包糖给我？”

“啊……大概是因为我不喜欢吃糖吧。”

“呀！金在奂！”你扬起手就想拍他，金在奂乐呵呵地笑着却还是眼明手快地抓住了你的手腕。

你们对视了几秒，他低头再次吻你的时候你顺从地闭上了眼。比起方才小心翼翼的触碰，这次的吻更具侵略性，你被他吻得晕晕乎乎，也忽视不了他抵在你大腿根的热度。

虽然晚了点，但你还是说出了前一晚上就准备好的台词。

“来都来了，不做一下在这种地方该做的事吗？”

金在奂没告诉你的是，原本小时候的他觉得吃甜的东西是很开心的事，可后来他发现看到你高兴的样子更让他开心。

于是小金在奂的脑袋瓜里很快得出了一个结论，他更喜欢你。

04.

你们在一起也是顺理成章。

其实回忆到这里最好就该结束了，为什么爱情电影里演到在一起之后就剧终了呢，因为再演下去只有分手的份。虽然你和金在奂在一起的时候日子过得有滋有味，但到底还是敌不过现实。

你不会因为爱情就抛弃学业，你抱着自己的作品集四处找实习，却四处碰壁。金在奂也不会因为爱情就抛弃音乐，他的境况不比你好上多少，Demo 带寄了好几家音乐公司却都是石沉大海。他一边租着练习室练习，一边在街头路演。攒了不小的人气，但还是不温不火。

彼时你们还能苦中作乐，惺惺相惜。你信誓旦旦地说即使我们爱情不再，这革命友谊也永远不会散场。真情实意地仿佛一个字都不掺假。

你现在才明白只有年轻的时候天不怕地不怕才敢说永远。

这种永远在你拿到一家大公司的 Offer 时瞬间瓦解了，因为金在奂的音乐路还是走得曲曲折折，起初你安慰他他还会勉强扯出笑，然而你进了公司后光是忙着自己的事就已经竭尽全力，所以你没有时间再安慰他了，而他也不再笑了。

争吵根本避无可避。

“你不就是眼红我比你先一步吗，这有那么重要吗？”

话一说出口你就后悔了，可你死要面子，骨子里又是万分骄傲，哪里会选择低头。金在奂的脸色变得很差，良久的沉默之后他背上了琴箱，留了句我去练习室就走了。

金在奂没有告诉你的是，他只是怕会追不上你。他花了那么多时间终于得到了你对他的正视，可再继续这样下去，他担心你又会把他当成当年那个长不大的邻家弟弟。

故事已经接近尾声了，分手是你提议的。金在奂点头同意了，没有难堪的话语也没有尴尬的挽留戏码，他的表情看上去一如往常。

你不知道情人做不成了，朋友还做不做得成。革命友谊是你自己说的，你却不知道该用什么样的姿态去面对金在奂。幸好工作足够忙，让你的生活足够充实到不再思考这件事，也适逢公司要开拓海外业务，你想也没想就提交了申请。

你还是想了一下金在奂的，但你咬了咬牙还是选择了现实。只不过你没想到这一去就是五年。

你走之前去了金在奂常租的练习室，塞给老板一个信封。

“我以后可能没办法每次都来了，这里面的钱应该够用他练习一阵子的，麻烦你了。”

“怎么，和他吵架了？他真是身在福中不知福啊。”

你笑着摇了摇头，“没有的事，请记得别说出去啊。”

你走之后没多久就从朋友那里得知一家有名的音乐公司签了金在奂，出道在即。你很想发给他祝贺的短信，可已经落荒而逃的你又有什么资格给他祝福呢。

你也不是没想过如果再等上那么一会儿是不是就会迎来另一个更圆满的结局，可到头来你也只能用有缘无分来了却自己不切实际的幻想。

金在奂的专辑你一张张在买，却一张未拆。

05.

拍摄按照计划好的流程准时开始了。

你站在导演的身后盯着摄像监视器检查画面，冷不丁听到身边的助理向你低声道，“总监人脉真的好广啊。”

“怎么了？”

“因为总监和金在奂先生认识吧。”

这种事总是流传得最快，你无奈地笑了笑，不置可否。

这是你回国后收到的第一个合作，其实并不是指名形式，对方的音乐事务所同时也向其他地方抛出了邀约，只不过在企划竞选发表的时候你的案子得到了对方公司的青睐而已。兴许是没能赢得这份合作的人发现了你和金在奂的关系，想当然地觉得是对方给你开了后门。

可你知道金在奂他只对音乐有兴趣，这一类事务会交给乐队成员或是经纪公司来负责。

拍摄结束后你收拾着东西，顺手把手里的文件递给身后的助理，你后知后觉地发现接过东西的那双手似乎不太对。你转过身不出意外地看到了金在奂的脸，他说：“你几点下班？”

“等这里收拾完就结束了。”

“那我等你，一起吃个晚饭吧。”

“好。”

老友叙旧，有什么好拒绝的呢。

你和金在奂吃饭的时候聊着家长里短，说着学生时代的傻事和各自父母的近况，你说你在国外工作的时候遇到的人和事，他说他在巡演时遇到的各色迥异风景。唯独对感情的事，你们心照不宣地只字不提。

结账的时候你从包里翻找着钱包，金在奂站在旁边突然低头笑了笑，“你猜我现在想到了什么？”

“我从那次以后再也没把钱包弄丢过。”你没好气地回道，打开钱包拿出了信用卡。

“但我还是没处可去。”

你诧异地转头看向金在奂，他来之前确实说了东西都放在了经纪人那里，所以两手空空地跟着你来了。

“我叫车送你回家。”

金在奂一秒变了脸，表情无辜地牵住了你的袖口。

他说他最近刚搬家，新买的房子还在装修，旧的已经退了，这几天到处蹭住着成员的房子已经被嫌烦，是真的无处可去。你当然不信他会住不起酒店，大不了还能回公司宿舍睡。

但你没有戳穿他，故作趾高气扬地说：“你要是求求我，说不定好心的我会收留你一晚上。”

“这可怎么办，姐姐不收留我在尼就没地方可去了啊。”

他蹲下身抓着你的手晃啊晃，抬眼向上看你的时候下垂眼更明显了，真的像个可怜巴巴的小狗。你当下便在心底感叹起金在奂现如今可真是不得了，能脸不红心不跳地对着你撒娇。

“你没少用这招把女孩子吧。”

你的手用力一拽把金在奂拉了起来，却没想到金在奂在站起来的时候手里也施了力，因为惯性你一下子就扑了他个满怀，那一秒你闻到了金在奂身上淡淡的香水味，仍旧是你曾经送他的那一款。

你立刻推开了他，不争气地乱了心跳。

“真的没有，我是那种人吗？”

金在奂还是一脸无辜，你也不知道你那一秒的慌乱有没有被他看出来。

“谁知道呢。”

你也就嘴里还能逞强，为了掩饰自己的心虚不自然地从包里翻起了车钥匙。

06.

你觉得你真的没有什么长进，至少在对于有关金在奂的事上是这样。

你进了家门说去找备用拖鞋，让他在玄关等等。待你提着拖鞋往玄关处走的时候，看见金在奂站在原地微微扬着嘴角看你，暖黄色的灯光衬得他整个人的温柔气场似乎都有形可见。

你在那一刻跌进了回忆的深渊，恍惚间觉得好像回到了当年同居的日子，你觉得你这么走过去之后他就会把你揽进怀里，说我好想你。

“我脸上有东西吗？怎么看这么久。”

金在奂笑着说道，见你愣着不作声干脆直接脱了鞋走了进来，接过你手里的拖鞋俯身套上。

“怎么了？”

金在奂就站在你跟前盯着你看，你发现你当年的色心和贼胆不仅没有消退，反而随着年岁的增长变得越来越猖狂。

“你现在有女朋友吗？”

“没有。”

“我也没有男朋友。”

听到你的回答，金在奂挑了挑眉。

“我只有一床被子，你要跟我睡一张床吗？”

你在说些什么呢，你自己都不知道了。

“你确定要这样吗？”

“这里可是我家，你得听我的。”

“求之不得。”

金在奂拦腰就抱起了你。

“房间在左边。”

他抱着你往左边走，长腿踢了下虚掩着的门，把你放在床上后急不可耐地低头贴上了你的双唇。

“我有没有说过……”你边说边揽过金在奂的脖颈凑到他耳边低语着，“你唱歌脖颈的青筋暴起的时候，很性感。”

“让我很想咬上一口。”

你在咬字上加了重音。

金在奂的右手因为需要拨弦所以留着指甲，但他从来没碰伤过你，他的右手总是煽情地贴着你的背脊抚摸你的蝴蝶骨，又或是以自持却有存在感的力度握着你的腰，这和他身下又狠又快的冲刺形成了鲜明对比。就像他这个人，柔软的时候留给你无限温情，决绝的时候也不给你半分希望。

不过说到决绝，你又何尝不是呢。

你想起当初第一次和他睡在一起的那晚，忍不住在心里自嘲。别说窝边草了，这回头草你也啃得津津有味，你早就该承认你就是逃不过金在奂这个人。

情事结束后你靠在床头有点恍惚，你从床头柜翻出了一包烟，想了想旁边金在奂金贵的嗓子又作罢。

“因为你，我又得开始戒烟了。”

你把烟盒朝垃圾桶里一丢，往金在奂怀里蹭了蹭，他便伸手把你揽进了怀里。

“你什么时候又抽上的？”

“刚去国外的时候吧，压力太大。”

“这些年你还有什么变化吗？”

“谁知道呢。”

“你还是讨厌吃葱吗。”

“讨厌。”

“你还会经常偏头痛吗。”

“会。”

“你还是习惯性地睡眠不好吗。”

“嗯。”

“你还喜欢我吗。”

“喜欢。”

你真是身体力行证明了什么叫身体的反应最诚实，你觉得此时金在奂大概露出了得逞的笑容，但你没有抬头确认，你也不知道你在怕什么。

金在奂也不再作声了，你顿了顿只能反问道：

“那你这些年过得怎么样？”

“除了想你却见不到你之外，都很好。”

你也不知道金在奂的房子到底还要装修多久，他已经快住在你家半个月了，连他的行李也不知不觉塞满了你的屋子。

但你也没有开口问他到底要住多久，因为现在的生活可不就是你曾经梦想过的样子吗。

有没有爱情你不知道，但你有事业，也有金在奂。

06.

专辑制作完成之后音乐公司也把样品也寄到了你的事务所，助理把东西放到了你办公桌上。你盯着它忽然发现你从来都没拆开看过金在奂的专辑，彼时不看是因为情伤，可现在你也没这个借口了。况且因为合作也得检查确认一下不是吗，毕竟专辑里的照片拍摄也是由你事务所负责的。

你打开了专辑，里面有附带的歌词册，你一页一页翻着，在最后一页上看到了一行字。你费了好大的劲才控制自己不在办公室里哭出来，又迅速起身捞过桌上的东西塞进包里，还差点因为手太抖把东西落到地上。

你对助理留下了句我有事先走了便扬长而去。

你坐在家里的客厅地板上，从书架上拿出了金在奂的所有专辑，从第一张开始一个个打开看了起来。每一张专辑的每一本册子的最后一页，都印着同样的一句话。

Special thanks to my love.

后面是你名字的缩写。

金在奂回到家的时候见你红着眼坐在地板上一下子慌了神，他迅速跑到你身边，看清了你手里的和地上的东西之后悬着的心也跟着放下了。

他在你身边席地而坐，迎上了你的目光，声音柔软。

“什么呀，你才看到吗？”

“是啊，好像太晚了点。”你自嘲般地笑了笑。

“不晚。我没有失去你，你也没有失去我。”

他看着你的目光温柔又坚定，让你心里至今为止的所有疑虑和不安也都烟消云散。

你把包里新专辑的样品拿了出来，指了指最后一页的那句话。

“我觉得这里可以改一下。”

“改成什么？”

“Special thanks to my wife.”

金在奂笑了笑，从口袋里拿出了一个丝绒的戒指盒。

“我还以为会先听到那句你家到底什么时候装修好。”

“我什么都准备好了，只差一个你了。”

你的小男孩最终长成了可靠的男人，再次回到了你身边。

[0.5]

金在奂在接受一家杂志采访的时候久违地被问到了出道前的生活，但他想起的除了曾经暗无天日的练习室生活，还有离开了的你。

而结束工作回公司的时候也正巧路过了以前常去的练习室，他忽然很想看看那里现在变成了什么样子。

练习室有几个设备更新了，但整体还是没什么变化。练习室的老板看到金在奂便热情地过来打了招呼：“知道我们这里出了你这个大明星之后来租的人都变多了。”

老板笑着朝金在奂说道，又张望了一下他身后。

“怎么，你女朋友没跟你一起吗？”

金在奂不知道该怎么回答，礼貌性地笑了笑犹豫着措辞。这时男人又开口道：“你女朋友的钱还落在我这里呢。”

“那会儿练习室涨价了都是你女朋友过来贴的钱，还故意让我向你报的原价。她后来说有事不能每次都来了，直接给了我一沓钱。”老板把皱皱巴巴的信封递到金在奂手里，“不过你没多久就签约了也不再来了，你女朋友也没出现，这钱就一直放在这儿了。”

金在奂听完吸了吸鼻子，向对方道过谢后离开了。

后来他写了新的歌，听闻你回国了后又向公司里暗示很欣赏你的事务所的作品不如抛出邀请试一试。

你听到这里觉得有些疑惑，“你就不怕最后我的企划没被选上吗？”

“不怕，那可是你啊。”

“你不是因为不爱我而离开我的，所以你一定会再次喜欢上我。”


End file.
